EFW Raw 21st Of March 2011
Raw Intro Plays with Pyro* *N exus, Adam and RPS’s music hits and they all come down the ramp* Nexus - Oh must we go through this EVERY WEEK ? Boo boo boo all you want, I am not going anywhere, I stand here as your EU champion, and I nothings gonna change tonight, you see Ante may be a former WHC, but I have ways, I have held this title for over 100 days because I obviously GOT TALENT, I’m not afraid to face Ante, boo hoo, former WHC, he got his ass handed to him by, KYLE (mimic tone) yeah KYLE, that 1 timer, that MITB FLUKE, your Cinderella story will come to an end when THIS MAN (points to RPS) beats your ass at Night of Champions. RPS - Thank you Nexus, now *horrific boos* now, as we all know I will be facing Kyle *cheers* at Night of Champions, well there is not much to say, I will become your NEW, WHC, but I wanna address a certain Raj Singh *crowd cheers*, now I repeat he was NOT about to beat me, these guys interfered because they CAN, I don’t have to prove myself by beating Raj, we were just having fun, attacking him, I’m #1 Contender for the WHC baby, I don’t need to beat Raj, even though I can, which is why I requested a rematch, TONIGHT, where I will beat his ass down, so he’ll never walk again. Adam - Last week I competed in the battle royal for Nexus’ EU title, of course a title could never get between us, feel its necessary for me to be in the biggest matches possible, but I was ROBBED, last week in the battle royal, why don’t I take you back to next week *Coles commentary* We are down to 3, Adam, Ante and Awesome One… (7mins later) Adam eliminates Awesome One ! We’re down to 2 …… (30 seconds later) Adam, has Ante where he wants him, gonna go for a chokeslem over the top rope, WHAT AWESOME ONE BACK IN THE RING, ELIMINATES ADAM, ANTE WINS, WE GOT A NEW #1 CONT Adam - Awesome One I demand a match with you TONIGHT, you stupid, cowardly son of a bitch I- Nexus - Adam, Adam, we all want rematches, I want Kyle because I have been receiving tweets all day saying I can’t beat Kyle, I CAN ! IT ENDED IN A DOUBLE COUNT OUT, THAT COWARD, I CAN BEAT HIS ASS, I CAN- *Booker T comes out* Dang, you 3 again, why ja always come out starting the show BIATCHING about results of matches, how unfair life it, FFS GROW UP, you’ll really startin to piss me off, here’s whats gonna happen, RPS, you’ll be facing Raj Singh later on tonight, with your 2 goons banned from ringside, Adam, you will be facing Awesome One (Adam is happy) AND Wartune in handicap match LATER ON TONIGHT, Nexus, you can stop bitching right now dawg, you will NOT be facing Kyle.. Till NEXT WEEK, RAW, because you’ll be defending yaw EU title, and just for pissing me off, THAT MATCH… IS NEXT ! Nexus - NO !, NO ! I AM NOT READY, THAT WAS SCHEDULED FOR LATER TONIGHT, NO, NO, DAMNIT NO *TUO’s Theme Hits and RPS and Adam are told to leave* Match 1) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Best In The World - Singles Match. *'''after the match Nexus runs out and attacks The Ultimate Opportunist along with Rated Peep Superstar and AdamEEF by his side after they are done kicking and punching The Ultimate Opportunist they throw him over the top rope and nexus shouts to the crowd "Nobody Will get my European Championship!! NOBODY!" Michael Cole: Well Hello ladies and Gentleman we didn't really get enough time to introdouce oursleves at the start of Monday Night Raw earlier so, I am Michael Cole along side Jerry The King Lawler and Jim Ross we are calling the action at ring side tonight! over to you JR! Jim Ross: Why thank you cole I'll be watching on Friday this smackdown and I surely do hope The Ultimate Opportunist beats that scoulrdly dog Nexus for that European Championship like a goverment Muel! Jerry Lawler: Well as announced tonight by General Manager of Smackdown that AdamEEF would go head to head with The Awesome One and Wartune in a Handicap match with Nexus and Rated Peep Superstar are banned from Ringside this is great! '''Match 2) AdamEEF vs. The Awesome One and Wartune - Handicap Match with Rated Peep Superstar and Nexus are banned from Ringisde! *'''David Falcon comes out* I know your all so happy that I am still the General Manager of Monday Night Raw that board of Directors member is not going to stop me from running this place anymore but anyway I don't want to be a champion who runs a show so I'd like someone to come out here right now and challenge me to Night Of Champions if you win you are the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw! *The Lights suddendly go out and a gong is heard with a voice in the back ground saying* D....D...Da..David Ven...ge...ance will come .f...o.r you soon....*The Lights then come back on* What The hell was that? well anyway is there anyone out there who wants to challenge me for my Job and for my EFW Championship!?! *The Ghost Hunter comes out* Hunter: I deserve a shot at your championship at Night Of Champions I was not the one to be pinned Samir doesn't deserve any part of this now ok? *Samir Interuptts* Samir: Ugh Hunter, I don't even want to EFW Championship anymore nor David's General Manager job! *Samir Leaves* *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out after that Ivan, PringlesApprentaice, Chris Jericho and Guru Of Greatness come out saying that they all deserve to be the next General Manager of Raw! David: Okay Okay! Stop IT STOP IT! I've had enough I'm making this a battle royal match next on Monday Night Raw the winner will face me at Night Of Champions! *before match 5 even gets under way every man in the ring attacks WWE Champion CM Punk leaving him injured and not being able to compete* *David Falcon comes out and replaces WWE Champion CM Punk in the match with Samir Cerebral Assassin* '''Match 3) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter vs. Ivan vs. PringlesApprentaice vs. Chris Jericho vs. Guru Of Greatness - #1 Contenders Match to Face David Falcon at Night Of Champions! Match 4) Kyle Smith vs. Cenation vs, Chris Xtreme - Triple Threat Match ' '*'Raj Singh walks out* Now it seems that I have no tag team partner that WWE Champion CM Punk is injured who want to be my tag team partner now!? *Rated R Champion comes out* I will team with you for my last match in EFW Raj! *the crowd go explosive in cheers!* also I will help you in your match TONIGHT! '''Match 5) Rated Peep Superstar and Nexus vs. Raj Singh and Rated R Champion - Tagt Team Match ' '''BQ: Rated Card (my final card until I leave for 3 weeks Nexus will be making Raw and Smackdown)